It's just a dream
by Lord Farsight
Summary: He just wanted to make a few pranks, he never realized it could go so out of hand. And the worst part is ... he actually liked it. NaruHina, Lemon, Oneshot


_**Author Note 1:**_

_Well, here's another onechot. It was originally requested as a part of Crack Collection, with Naruto finding a jutsu to visit other people's dreams, and ending up in Hinata's dream. Guess what happens next. The thing is, as I wrote it, I realized it was too serious to be part of Crack Collection, so I decided to make it an independant oneshot, and hopefully you'll like it.  
_

* * *

"Yes! Can't wait to test it out!"

Naruto sat in his bed, excited about his last finding among the wreckage of Pain's attack on Konoha. A scroll, but not any scroll, a scroll with a technique allowing you to walk the dreams of people you knew. It was a kinjutsu but that never stopped him. Of course, Naruto knew it would be too much of an opportunity to pass, both in order to learn more about what other people thought of him and to pull some pranks. Looking over the scroll, he carefully read the instructions, and goes over the handsigns. Considering what his goal was, he waited until late at night before using the technique, and he couldn't wait to see what kind of things he see in other people's dreams. His first target was Sasuke, he wanted to see what the brooding bastard might be dreaming about, and maybe he could influence him into giving up with his shit and get his ass out of his revenge spree. Naruto performed the handsigns, and all faded to black. Had he read more, he would have realized that the technique allowed the victim to realize that the dream wasn't a normal one.

* * *

Sasuke stood there, in the darkness.

'_where am I?'_

His thoughts echoed in the void, reverberating on invisible walls. There was something here, someone, but just out of sight, out of reach, it was frustrating. He could almost hear hushed whispers, as if two persons were talking just out of reach of his perception. It was maddening, and this dream was of incredible clarity, giving him full access to his thought capacity.

Just beyond the veil of darkness, two figures were talking. One had his eyes the size of platters, the other was thoroughly pleased.

"Okay, so Sasuke had your eyes implanted in his head, and a piece of your soul or mind or whatever's been trapped in there all along. I got it right?"

Itachi smiled slightly, amused by the blonde's expression. "Yes Naruto, that is correct. I could manifest myself because of that technique you used, it allowed the remnants of my soul to come into contact with Sasuke's mind more directly than ever. You have my thanks. Now, I would like to know why you invaded my brother's dream."

"Convince him to come back to Konoha."

"That is something I can help with." Said Itachi with a smile. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the curtain of darkness separating them from Sasuke opened. When he saw them, Sasuke's eyes widened, and he barely registered the fact that he was seated in an armchair. Before he could speak, Itachi beat him to it.

"Sasuke, this is not a mere dream. Thanks to Naruto here, who used a jutsu to visit your dreams and convince you to come back to Konoha, the piece of my soul that remained in my eyes was allowed to touch your mind. Now, we should talk. Naruto, while I appreciate your help, this must remain between me and my brother."

Naruto nodded, prepared to release the technique, then stopped, earning a raised eyebrow from Itachi and a wary glance from Sasuke.

"Well, I did come to make a prank or two, it would be stupid not to." And with a smile from Naruto, a bucketload of tomatoes fell right on top of Sasuke's head, causing the avenger to seethe. However, when he removed the bucket from his head, Itachi and his amused smile were all that remained.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his first attempt in his bed, in the position he had performed the technique.

"Well, that was unexpected, but hopefully it'll work. Now, who to visit … Why not Choji?"

He performed the handsigns again, and darkness came back.

* * *

Choji was happy. Scratch that, he was on cloud nine. He was fairly certain it was a dream, but he honestly didn't care. He had a never ending buffet, and his beloved Kari with him. He had met her two years ago, nearly a year after Naruto left, and he had quickly fallen for her, because of her joyful and lovable personality, warm and accepting brown eyes, beautiful and shining black hair. And he had later discovered that her cooking was divine. As he was happily digging in the feast before him, the air on the other side of the table began to shimmer, and appeared Naruto as he imagined him in the future. Naruto was a bit taller and wore red Hokage robes making him look an awful lot like the 4th Hokage. But that certainly didn't stop Choji. He didn't know why Naruto was there, but he was happy to see a friend.

"Naruto! C'me here buddy! Let's have lunch!"

As Naruto got his bearings, he noticed the table absolutely covered with food Choji sat at, the pretty brunette clinging to his arm, and the fact that a portion of the table had transformed intoa field of ramen. So, with a cry of joy, he began to dig in. He only left the dream 3 hours later.

* * *

When Naruto finally came back to his body, he felt a pain in his back, revealing that he should lay down before performing the technique. Stretching a bit to ease the pain, he then decided to have one last dream before going to bed, and decided to attack Shikamaru. After laying down, he performed the technique one last time and all faded to black.

* * *

What Naruto saw when he entered his lazy friend's dream had him laughing to himself. Shikamaru was dreaming of … sleeping. Figures. That was boring, so it was up to Naruto to make the dream livelier. And livelier he did make it. Using sheer willpower, he created an alarm clock, but one that would sound like Temari and Yoshino Nara were both coming down on him with a vengeance. With a mental push, he activated it, and watched the chaos unfold.

* * *

The next night, Naruto lay in his bed, thoroughly pleased with himself. The day had been absolutely wonderful; Shikamaru was peeved like never before while Choji looked like he had the best night in ages. He couldn't wait to try his new jutsu again. Though, this time, he felt curious about one person in particular, one Hyuga Hinata. He had wondered for years why she blushed and stuttered like that, ha had ruled out the crush long ago, after all he was an orphan and she was a princess, no way in hell she loved him. And her confession had added to his confusion, it felt real but he knew it couldn't be. Now, maybe he would have answers. Making sure to be comfortable, he performed the jutsu.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that he was in a house, more precisely, a very homey feeling house. He noticed with surprise that on the walls there were pictures of himself standing with Hinata, with his arm draped over her shoulders. On some pictures, there were kids, obviously theirs, and he saw the Hokage hat hanging on the stands. Naruto felt touched. He had obviously been wrong; Hinata did have deep feelings for him. And he noticed, while it indeed seemed very homey, the house also had a feeling of hopelessness, and when he looked out the curtained window, he saw a maelstrom of darkness, vicious insults were faintly heard, and cruel and disappointed faces were seen. With a shudder, he let the curtain fall back in place. Deciding to look for Hinata, he went upstairs, walking silently so as not to startle her.

He had come here with curiosity and maybe a prank in mind, but seeing all this, he could guess what was going on. Hinata was, deep down, a broken person, wounded by years of cruelty from her own family, and this was her reprieve, her safe haven where she could have peaceful nights, away from the pain. Looking into a room on the side, he saw two children lying in their bed. They were expressionless, their open eyes empty, even though he knew they were not dead. Naruto felt a sense of longing hanging around these two, a blue spiky-haired boy, and a cute little blond girl; as if the one who created them knew they would never really be alive. Naruto felt his heart break, knowing the all too familiar pain, the fear of never having a real family. He feared to never find love and have a family, she feared to be forced into a loveless marriage and never have a family she could call her own. He didn't know from where all this understanding came from, but it did, and his heart reached out for the Hyuga.

Stepping away from the disturbing image, he headed for a door at the end of the corridor; from there he could hear noise coming. The closer he came, the more he felt himself harden at those sounds. He knew full well what these noises were, they were noises of coupling, he had heard them often enough during his trip with the old perv. But to imagine sweet shy Hinata would dream of this? Maybe Pervy Sage was right, it's always the quiet ones …

As Naruto slowly pushed the door open, he was greeted with a sight he never thought could belong to Hinata's imagination. She was on a bed with dark red silk sheets, naked, lying back first on one of him, taking her rear, while another stood between her leg, claiming her front. Her head was bent over the shoulder of the Naruto she laid on, taking a third one in her mouth while her hands caressed two others' manhoods. And around them, three more were touching themselves, working themselves at the sound of Hinata's pleasured moans. He watched, mesmerized, as he saw his copies claiming her, picking up their paces, exploding in and on her. He would lie if he said that seeing this didn't arouse him, he was harder than he ever was, never once had his fantasies about Sakura had such effect on him. He watched, as Hinata lay on top of a panting Naruto, her chest covered in semen. Then, all the Naruto and their semen began to shimmer, dispersing as the threads of dream that made them disappeared. Hinata looked completely unfulfilled, sad even. It was quite clear this romp left her unsatisfied, longing for something more.

"Come here."

Naruto jumped, surprised and slightly horrified. She couldn't know he was here, could she?

"Yes I can, it's my dream after all. Now come here, I won't hurt you."

Naruto hesitantly opened the door fully, and at his sight, Hinata left a small smile grace her features. The clothes that had begun to form shimmered out of view, leaving the sight of her bare body unblocked.

"I don't know what you are, but I am certain I didn't imagine you. I guess I'll have to interrogate you."

In an instant, tendrils of silk shot from the bed, wrapping themselves around Naruto's limbs before he could react and dragging him to the bed, amidst the blonde's protests and pleas. Once he was secured on the bed, spread eagle, he looked apprehensively at Hinata.

"W-what are you g-gonna do to me?"

The Hyuga smile sweetly, not one of these creepy sweet smiles, one honest and loving.

"You feel more real than the others, I want to know why, but I want even more to enjoy it. So, I'll give you a good time and hope you'll come back later."

With that, she bent and kissed him softly on the lips, and as her lips pressed against his, he felt his clothes disappear, leaving his skin bare. Her hands began to travel his chest, caressing his muscles lovingly with featherlike touches, her fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. Pulling away, she looked at him and smiled softly.

"Even this kiss felt more real. I really hope you'll come back."

She dived back down, kissing him with more passion, as she moved to straddle him. Still kissing him, she moved her hand to his throbbing member, grinning in the kiss when Naruto gasped. She then let go and sat up on his abs, giving him an exciting view of her body, his manhood pressed against her plump backside. She smiled as she grinded her hips onto his belly.

"W-wait Hinata-chan! Th-that's rape!"

Hinata laughed melodiously, a sound that made Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"How could it be rape? You are but a figment of my imagination. The fact that you call me Hinata-_chan_ is proof enough. Your real counterpart hasn't even bothered to answer my confession." Hearing this, Naruto felt a pang of guilt. "I don't know where you came from, or if you'll come back, but …" Hinata rose her hips and reached between her legs, grasping his manhood and positioning it at her entrance. "… I do plan to make the most of this dream."

She then impaled herself on him, causing them both to let out a short scream of pleasure. Hinata took some time to adjust, slowly moving her hips. A smile overcame her features, her eyes closed in delight.

"Incredible. It feels so … real. And it's even bigger than my other fantasies." Hinata rose experimentally before letting herself slide back down, eliciting a moan from Naruto and causing her to lick her lips. "More, I want more."

Hinata then began to move up and down his shaft, moaning sensually as a beautiful smile graced her features. "Yes, more, ooh, please my love, move too." Naruto, who had been basking in the glorious pleasure he felt got the hint and began to move his hips to thrust into her, causing his blue-haired lover to throw her head back and scream in delight. After a few thrusts, they found their rhythm and moved as one.

"Yes, yes, ooh, my Naruto, make love to me!" Hinata's words spurred him further, causing him to speed up his thrusts, sending the young heiress into a new world of bliss and causing her to collapse on him, panting hard, eyes glazed over, hips struggling to keep up with him. Blindly kissing his skin, Hinata searched for his lips with hers, and Naruto was quick to claim her mouth sending them both into a passionate kiss. Taking advantage of Hinata's panting breath, Naruto slipped his tongue inside her mouth, eliciting a pleasured moan from the blue-haired heiress. A particularly hard thrust on Naruto's part caused Hinata to throw her head back, letting out a drawn out moan. As she fell back down, Naruto placed his mouth to her ear. "Untie me" he growled, desire thick in his voice.

Hinata, in her dazed state, did just that, willing the annoying bindings away. In an instant, she was on her back, Naruto pounding madly in her and assaulting her chest with tongue and lips, causing her back to arc and her screams to grow louder. Never before had her dreams been so good, and she hoped it would remain this way in the future. Naruto's right hand was caressing her tight while his left was under her back, pulling her close.

"Yes! Take me! Make me yours!" They were both nearing their limit, and Hinata was becoming increasingly vocal, may it be with moans or dirty talking, and Naruto loved it. Her moans were music to his ears, and he wanted more, always more of her. Finally, after a last powerful thrust, Naruto exploded inside of her as she screamed in delight. They laid there, panting, when Hinata's face suddenly became sad.

"I guess you're going to disappear now."

Her voice was full of longing and despair. But to her surprise, Naruto didn't disappear, he only held her closer, chuckling amusedly. Hinata didn't dare to hope, yet he was still there.

"Don't worry, Hime, I'm here to stay. At least, until morning. We are going to have a long, and enjoyable night. But first, I got a few questions."

"Such as?" Hinata was of course elated to know that this wonderful dream wasn't about to end, but she was still curious of what this 'dream' could want to know. If he was a dream, he wouldn't ask questions, and she had to admit, now that she was paying attention, that he felt somewhat … different, like he was from a different place … or mind.

"First, what the hell is that out there?"

"My mind. *sigh* Because of the things I went through during my childhood, it turned quite … dark. I heard voices putting me down even during my dreams. It wasn't until after I was ten that I managed to have a real dream and not a nightmare." Hinata moved to lie at Naruto's side, snuggling in his side. "It took me nearly a year to build this house. During the day, it was slowly destroyed, and during the nights the storm always going on out there made construction difficult, not to mention the parts that would fall apart if my concentration strayed."

Naruto nodded and slipped his arm around her waist. _'So that's why she didn't talk during the first years at the Academy. No wonder she stuttered, even looking at people had to be a challenge after that.'_

"Does your father know about it?"

"No, and I don't think I'll ever tell him. It would achieve nothing."

"If you say so. Second, how long have you loved me?"

"Crush and obsession included?"

"Huh?"

"It began the first day of the Academy, the instructor would put you down viciously, exactly the kind of things I lived at home, and you just brushed it off. That got my attention and admiration. From there, I watched you go through similar things without problem and I kind of became obsessed with you, you were my lifeline. I wanted to be your friend, to be close to you, but my own insecurities never let me do that. Then, after I finally managed to build this, my nights got better and I managed to become more stable"

Hinata's head moved from his heart to nuzzle the crook of his neck. "It's around that age that childhood crushes begin, and well, you were obvious for me. So I quickly became infatuated with your bright smiles and happy attitude. It changed after the Chunin exams. We hadn't talked that much, mainly because of my shyness, yet you decided to support me … I wasn't stupid, you saw some of yourself in me, but you didn't have to swear on my blood that you would defeat Neji. Yet, you did, and you followed through with your promise. We weren't really friend, yet you fought for me … That's when I realized just how much of a great person you are. And that's when I began to really fall in love with you."

Naruto took some time to digest the information. It was saddening to think that his own stupidity had cost him a friend and, judging from his current situation, a lover, but hopefully he could still correct that. Naruto kissed Hinata deeply, wanting to give her the support he didn't know how to voice.

"Alright love, third question. Why are you acting so different from your … uh …Day self?"

"Simple, it's a dream, and that's how I dream to be. Confident, strong, loved, and married to you. I don't really care if it's before or after you become Hokage, I just hope I'll manage to grow a backbone before another girl snatches you."

"Don't worry about that, you'll find me in your arms sooner than you think."

Hinata looked at him curiously, trying to understand what he meant. Before she could begin to formulate hypothesis, Naruto pressed his lips on hers, causing a shift in priority. While they were kissing, Naruto shifted to be on his side, allowing maximum skin contact and sliding his hands down her back. When they parted for air, Naruto looked into her eyes, and she would have gladly lost herself in those pools if not for the spark of mischief she could see.

"Fourth question." Said Naruto, causing Hinata to pout, but this expression was soon replaced by surprise and a small squeal when Naruto squeezed her backside. "Round two?" Asked Naruto with his eternal foxy smile. A smile made it's way to Hinata's face, and turned slightly perverted when an idea struck her.

"Soo, you can make clones, right?"

"Why, yes of course."

"Then how about …" Hinata brushed her mouth to his ear, smiling naughtily. "… We add a clone at each round?"

Her answer came in the for of a pop and a new pair of hands suddenly groping her breasts from behind as a very manly body pressed itself against her back. Hinata licked her lips, she would really enjoy this night.

* * *

The next morning, a very red faced Hinata awoke in a drenched bed, in her room in the middle of the newly rebuilt Hyuga Compound. Thinking back on her dream, she blushed an even darker shade of red. This one had been excessively vivid and just thinking about the number of clones at the end made her lightheaded. Trying to keep her dream off her mind, she quickly went to her bathroom and showered; she then got dressed for the day and exited the compound. Today the whole group would gather to talk about their course of action. It may seem arrogant at first to think that a group of chunin (and one genin to his dismay) could make much of a change, but they had in their group the heirs of the most prominent clans in Konoha, Tsunade's second apprentice, and their next Hokage, so they had more power than most would believe. Before she left, Hanabi joined her.

As she joined the group outside a café, she looked at those who were there. Team 10 was completely there, Kiba too, along with his sister Hana, who was there as heir to her clan. Shino was there too, impassive as ever, and Sakura was chatting with Ino about some disease they were studying. Sai was in a corner, sketching whatever he felt like. Neji had arrived earlier with his team, and he and Tenten were trying to contain Lee's 'Flammes of Eternal Youth' which proved to be a very … unyouthful task. Hinata giggled a bit seeing this.

"Say Nee-chan." Said Hanabi, effectively gaining her sister's attention.

"Yes Hanabi-chan?"

"Where's that blond guy you talked about?"

"You mean Naruto-kun?"

"You called?"

Hinata was surprised at hearing his voice just behind her, so she turned with a start, and what she saw made her freeze. Naruto was there, completely relaxed and in casual clothing. That should have been a nice change, after all he was out of his orange jumpsuit, but the fact that he wore a dark red silk shirt … a shirt of the exact same color as the bed in her dreamscape … THAT didn't help much. And the mischievous grin he offered her certainly didn't help.

"Hello Hinata-chan." He said, picking her hand and bringing it to his mouth, kissing softly her knuckles, all the while looking straight at her eyes. "Did you have nice dreams?"

That was the final straw. Between his flirty behavior, the memories the shirt brought back, and the muscles it strained to hide, Hinata lost it, and became a blubbering, nosebleeding, fainting mess. Naruto's strong arms avoided her to meet the ground, but they certainly didn't help her stay awake, far from it. When she finally woke up, twenty minutes later, she found herself leaning against Naruto. The whole meeting was one long stream of embarrassing moments for her, with Naruto acting way too much like the one in her dream, not that he knew. From him licking sensually the icing of a cinnamon bun while looking at her (god, she loved that part of the dream) to his subtle reference to round 5 when talking about restraining Sasuke, she had the hardest time of her life staying conscious. What made it worse was that he looked like he did this all on purpose, but there was no way it could be possible, right? After all, it was just a dream, right?

When came the time to separate, Hanabi was thoroughly confused, not understanding how her strong and determined sister could be reduced to a blushing mess by just one boy, so she decided to just leave on her own at the end of the meeting and focus on the political connections she had made. But for Hinata, the sweet torture was far from over, for Naruto decided he wanted to spend more time with her and continued his unknowing, or so she thought, references to her dream. When she came back home, she was slightly shaking from her love lavishing her with so much attention, even if it was in such an embarrassing way. She ate quickly and went to bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hinata reappeared in her dream house. Tonight she felt sexy and beautiful after Naruto's actions toward her. She wore a long silk dark blue kimono. Breathing deeply, she was happy to note that the atmosphere in the house still bore marks of last night, feeling more real and welcoming than ever. Feeling daring, she went to the window and took a peek outside. She smiled when she saw that the dark and cruel purple had been replaced by a velvety red, and that the snarling faces had left their place to an assortment of mischievous Naruto. She felt a slight shift behind her, and before she could move, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her into the chest of a man as he nestled his head on her left shoulder, pressing his cheek against her. And she knew just who it was.

"Hey love. Told you I'd come back. So, you liked today?"

"Very much so." Hinata turned her head to kiss him happily. Then, Naruto led her to the living room and to the couch, where they sat, with Hinata snuggling into his side. She wasn't in the mood for kinky stuff, she wanted some cuddling tonight, and Naruto seemed just fine with it. Besides, it would give her time to consider what happened today.

As she looked over what happened, she quickly determined that Naruto was striking home way too often for it to be mere coincidence, and with too much accuracy, besides his suddenly affectionate behavior was just that, sudden. Quickly, she reached the only logical conclusion. So, she pulled herself out of Naruto's arms, causing him to look at her in surprise, and sat up.

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get into my dreams?"

"Oh so you figured it out. I found a jutsu scroll in the wreckage while I was cleaning the last patch."

"You do realize it was the part of the jutsu library that contained the techniques with restrained access, right? And you do realize it most probably is a kinjutsu, right?"

Naruto had the good sense to look embarrassed and slightly fearful.

"I won't say anything if you don't say a thing?"

Hinata smiled mischievously before leaning her front against his arm. "And what's in it for me, hmm?"

"Well, that'd mean I can still come here. Besides, that would be a bad start to our relationship."

Hinata froze and looked at him hopefully.

"We … are in a relationship?"

"Well, I guess. I mean, we both want it, right?" He asked. His answer was Hinata pouncing on him and kissing him happily. That being taken are of, she made him promise to return the scroll to the authorities and to stop using the technique … joining her being of course an exception.

* * *

Things moved quickly from then on. Two weeks after Naruto used the jutsu for the first time, Sasuke returned to the leaf, the head of the Leader of the Akatsuki in his hand. He surrendered to Naruto personally, allowing his friend to fulfill his promise, before being thoroughly pummeled into the ground by an irate Sakura to entice him to 'stop being a moronistic idiot.' It worked quite well. During those weeks, Naruto had gradually become closer to Hinata during the day while planning things out with her during the night, giving their couple an appearance of normalcy. Hinata's confidence progressed by leaps and bounds; her mind became warmer, happier. A year after Sasuke returned, Tsunade announced that she would begin to train her successor, and of course picked Naruto. Life was good.

* * *

_**Author Note 2:**_

_And done. So, whaddya think ? Good? Bad? Awful? Bottle?  
_

_Let's try something, put a random item at the end of your review, only rule is chose it in your home. And if I like it, I'll try to include it in a fic where Madara will have it thrown to the face. How does that sound? I'll even put your name in if you want! So please, review and pick your weapon ! (Humiliation of the target is allowed and hoped)._


End file.
